Through the Years
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Through the years that they spent together. Through everything that they endured together. Everything they did together. Never once, she wasn't there beside him. Now, finally reaching his goal, he hoped that they stayed together, forever.


A/N: Based on Kenny Rogers' song, Through the Years. Listen to it when reading this fic ^^. The song is just too Royai-ish!  
Oh, this fic is dedicated to 4cherryblossoms and My Beloved-a (both are Royai die hard fans)

* * *

**Through the Years.**

"Once again, thanks for all the supports that you gave me. Let's hope that this will be the greatest time for Ametris. Thank you," and with that Roy finished his first speech as the new appointed Fuhrer. All soldiers in front of him saluted as Roy stepped down from the podium.

Then, the crowds of soldiers, together with civilians, gave their new leader a big round of applause and cheered. They knew that the country will be in peace and flourish under the command of the famous Flame Alchemist. Their Fuhrer already made several major projects regarding rebuilding of the land of Ishbal and making a railway connecting Ametris with Xing.

From where he was standing, bodyguard-free, Roy could see his dearest subordinates chatting happily together with the rest of their military friends and family. They had been great friends and supporters for him to be where he was now. Without them, he might not be able to be the Fuhrer. A small smile escaped from his mouth as he recalled back some of the memories working together with them. All those mountain high stacks of paperwork, endless cups of coffee together with lazing around the office and being warned with Hawkeye's gun. Such a wonderful memories.

Roy sighed at the memory of Hawkeye. She was the only one who wasn't there. How he really wished that she was present, listening and watching him as he made his first speech. He knew that she will proud of him because he finally achieved one of his life dreams. But then, she just wasn't there. She wasn't in the reserved seats sitting behind him or in the special bodyguards of the Fuhrer or even in the civilian crowds. She wasn't there like she always did. Roy sighed.

"Sir," the voice of Brigadier General Havoc brought his wondering mind back. While Roy was spacing-out, his Mustang's team already assembled behind him. They saluted as Roy turned to them.

"At ease, soldiers."

Havoc handed Roy a cup of coffee instead of a glass of champagne like the rest of them were having (except the little Fury, who still having problem with liquor). Havoc knew that Roy always needed to be sharp and a glass of alcohol wasn't helping him. Roy already gave up on alcohol few months back. He will stick with coffee since the caffeine inside was doing their great jobs and it didn't stink like liquor. Moreover, Hawkeye hated that smell of liquor. Yeah, Hawkeye… she was the one who supposed to watch over him right now, not Havoc.

"Sir?" This time, it was Colonel Breda. Roy was having his head in the cloud, again.

Lieutenant Falman then tapped Roy's shoulder since he didn't reply Breda's call.

"Sorry," Roy muttered.

"Geez Roy. It is the most important day in you career but you're daydreaming," commented Havoc and took a puff from his cigarette.

Roy managed a grin.

"I know what's wrong!" Boomed Breda with a wide grin on his face. "Our Fuhrer, here, is missing his wife all too much. Right?" continued the orange-haired chubby man.

"While we're busy celebrating all day, our lovesick Chief is thinking about his beautiful wife. Maybe he is afraid that someone will take her away, since you've been stealing people's girlfriends?" teased Havoc.

They all burst out laughing except for Roy who only smirked.

"I wonder if there's anyone who had plenty of guts to confront the Flame Alchemist and the Fuhrer? How about you Havoc? Would you tried to steal her from him?" This time it was the little Fury.

"If I wasn't married yet, I would. I don't want to turn to a Swiss Cheese. Even if it only crosses my mind, I would definitely turned to a Swiss Cheese. I rather turned to ashes than being shots by my wife. You know how scary she is!" Havoc shuddered while the rest of them laughed. Rebecca Cantalina or now known as Rebbeca Havoc definitely scarier than Roy and everyone knew that.

"Speaking of which, how's your wife doing? She gave birth late last night right?" asked Falman.

Roy nodded and a small smile appeared on his face.

"She gave birth to a girl," muttered Mustang in low voice.

"Why are you sound so unhappy?" the question was produced by Breda. Then the chubby Colonel got a smack on his head by a certain Brigadier General.

"That will be because he wants to see them," smirked the blonde smoker. "You know, you could just go to her, if you want" added him as he produced a new cigarette from his uniform pocket.

"And it will be a chaos if the Fuhrer suddenly disappear, you idiot. I wonder how did you became my head of security?"

"I could tell them that our Fuhrer is lovesick, longing for his wife and kids all too much, that he needs to be with them or the rest of Ametris will burn down to ashes... Easy," replied Havoc with his trademark grin-with-unlit-cigarette.

"Yeah sir. You should be with them right now. We got everything cover here. No need to worry," Fury cut in.

"There's nothing to worry about actually. Your schedule after this is only back to your office. No meetings whatsoever. Your PA already canceled everything after she knew that your wife had given birth," said Falman, who happened to bump to Roy's PA that morning.

"Just go, Mustang. We know that you are a family man... and much worse than Hughes," and that was Breda with a huge smirk on his face.

With another set of grin on his face, Roy looked at everyone who used to be in his team. "It's sounds like all of you wanted me to go away from my own party."

"Yes. Go to your family, NOW!" all four of them said in unison.

"Thanks, guys," said Roy and he went to his car, still bodyguards-free.

* * *

Roy pushed the door of a first-class ward, as silent as possible. The door hinges creaked. He mentally cursed the poor door which seems always making noises whenever you need to be in totally silent.

Three heads turned when they heard the hinges creaked. Gracia with Elysia Hughes and little Mustang were keeping his wife company while Roy went for his first official speech.

"Daddy!!" exlcaimed Ryan Maes Mustang. The four and half year-old boy quickly got on his feet and ran towards Roy.

"Hey Ryan. What were you doing with Elysia?" Roy scooped his son into his arms and gave the little boy kisses on both of his cheeks. Ryan giggled.

"We are drawing pictures. Auntie Gracia gives me some crayons and papers. Auntie Gracia also gives me biscuits. They are yummy!" he said with a toothy-grin.

Roy also grinned. "Seems that you are having a nice day, huh?"

"Yeah... Daddy, let's go see baby sister. I haven't see her."

"We'll go later. I want to see mommy first, okay?"

"If it's okay, I can take him," interrupted Gracia.

Roy turned to Gracia then back to Ryan who still in his arms. Ryan was making his puppy's eyes. He wanted daddy to follow him too. Even the original owner of the Mustang's-Puppy's-Eyes™ found it hard to resist them. Roy sighed.

"Daddy?" Both amber orbs were still looking directly to his onyx eyes.

"Can you go with Auntie Gracia? I want to see mommy first. I miss mommy so much. Please, Ryan?"

"Awwight," replied Ryan and jumped out from his daddy's arms. Roy gave his son a kiss on his forehead, ruffled his jet-black hair before Ryan walked to Gracia, took her hand, and walked away together with Elysia.

Roy felt proud as he looked at his boy walking down the corridors with the Hughes. Who would have thought that one day, he will finally have a family of his own and now, father of pair of children? Well, there was one person and it was Meas Hughes. He'd been the one who suggested him to quickly get married with a certain Lieutenant back when he was still alive. Maes would definitely be happy if he knew how his best friend's life had turned out.

Then, Roy went to his wife's bed. She was still asleep. Maybe because she was too exhausted after five hours in labor room earlier that day. Roy took a chair and placed it near the bed. He sat. Then, he stroked few strands of blonde hair away from her peaceful face. _She's beautiful_, he thought. He continued gazing at her for awhile. He was proud and thankful that she was his wife.

Through the years, through all the good and bad, he knew how much they had spent their time together. He was always been so glad to be with her. Through the years, she had never let him down. She had turned his life around. The sweetest days, he had found with her. Through the years, he had never been afraid because he knew she was there. He loved the life that they had made together. And he was so glad that he had stayed right there beside her, through the years.

Without he noticed it, a tear felt down. Quickly, he swept it away. God, he knew that he could never live without her by his side. Through all the years they had been together. Through all bad and good things. Through everything, now he was too in loved with her. Roy kissed her forehead. He took her hand into his and slightly squeezed it.

"Hi Roy," she muttered as she opened her eyes.

"Hi," he gave her a slight kiss on the side of her lips. "Did I wake you?" She nodded. "Sorry," he mumbled with a small smile on his face. Then, he helped her to sit. He put a pillow behind her back as she leaned on the headboard.

"It's alright. I slept almost twelve hours already...Where's Ryan?" She scanned the room for their son.

"He's with Gracia and Elysia. They went to the babies' room."

"Have you seen our daughter?"

Roy nodded. "I went to see her this morning, before the ceremony starts. She's just so beautiful. Like you," he explained.

"How's your speech?" Remembering about her husband's most important ceremony that morning, she changed the subject.

"It was great. But you weren't there. You should have seen me. I was standing on the stage and giving speech. Everyone was happy... well, except me, that is. Even Havoc and the rest of the team knew that I want you there, like always. I want my Major to be present during the ceremony but then, she decided to give birth," he pulled his face a bit. She almost laugh at his expression. Sometimes, he could be such a kid.

"It wasn't my fault, my dear Fuhrer, sir. Your daughter decided to born a couple of weeks earlier than expected," and she grabbed his uniform collar before gave him a kiss. The kiss worked it charm.

Roy grinned. "I know. Maybe, Rachel wanted to see her handsome daddy in his brand new uniform." Riza almost rolled her eyes.

Then, the door suddenly burst opened. Ryan was running towards them with Elysia together with Gracia who had the newly born Mustang in her arms.

"Mommy!" Ryan exclaimed and quickly got on the bed. He gave his mommy a hug.

"Hi dear. I missed you," Riza hugged him back and kissed him cheek. The boy smiled, "I miss you too. So is daddy. He says he misses you so much. That's why I have to go with Auntie Gracia to see baby sister."

Riza turned her gaze to Roy. He smiled.

"Riza, here's your daughter. She was crying when we were there. But it seems that she fall asleep already," Gracia said. Roy took Ryan away from the bed and put him on his lap. Then, Gracia handed the baby to Riza.

"I guess, I'll get going then."

"Thanks for looking after her and Ryan in such short notice," Roy said.

"Don't mention it. Both of you were my husband's best friends...Bye!" Gracia took Elysia's hand and headed to the door. Before she went out, "Roy, take care of your family. Family is more important than the country. Maes would be proud of you."

Roy managed a nod. Then he turned back to Riza. She was caressed their daughter's head, gently. Their daughter, Rachel Elizabeth Mustang, stirred when Riza's fingers went through her thin layer of golden hair. Riza patted their daughter and gave her a kiss.

"Can I kiss her, mommy?" Ryan looked at his mommy before turned his gaze to Rachel.

"Of course you can, dear. She's your sister." Riza replied. Roy took Ryan, brought him closer to Riza and the baby. Ryan gave his sister a peck on the cheek, slowly, trying not to wake her up. But, Rachel opened her eyes. Luckily she didn't cry. She only looked to her parents and brother with her wide onyx eyes.

"Hi Rachel. Welcome to the family," Roy whispered. _Welcome to Mustang's family. Welcome to my family._

Now, Roy knew that what Maes had said few years back was true. Family is really important. They gave you supports that you could never find it anywhere. And Maes was right, again, that a certain Lieutenant, now Major Hawkeye, was his most suitable life partner. Roy didn't know what to do without her. She was always beside him. He didn't even remember when she wasn't there. She was just always beside him.

Through the years, he knew that he needed her more and more. She had been the one who stayed with him. Now it was his turned to be beside her, always and forever. Cherished her life like she did to his.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget the reviews... Royai for the world!  
Love,  
BlackBrightField2007...


End file.
